edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Desolation Ed
Desolation Ed is fanfic in progress by Jspyster1. The plot is mainly about World War III turning the world into a nuclear wasteland, the Peach Creek kids survive the war by hiding out in huge, underground vaults, the water supplies are running low in the vault and Eddy is forced to venture out into the Peach Creek wasteland to find a water purification chip. As you may notice, the plot of the fanfic is heavily based off the Fallout video game series, more specifically the first one. Rest assure that this story won't be entirely ripped off from Fallout, I plan to incorporate my own original ideas and adventures into this fic. *Desolation Ed at FanFiction.net Prologue The time of the story takes place in the not to distant future. War, war never changes... The world's energy resources have almost been extinguished, entire countries are waging war against each other for the last few drops of oil. Tensions between the U.S. and a certain East Asian country are high, with their nuclear missiles pointed directly at each other ready to fire. During these times the U.S. government commissioned the Vault-Tec Corporation with "Project Safehouse". The purpose of this project was to build giant underground vaults for America's population to hide in if there was ever a threat of the U.S becoming under attack by nuclear weapons. The bombs eventually fell... Thus beginning World War III. On April 20 all of the world's nations, simultaneously fired their nuclear war heads at each other thus turning all of the earth into a nuclear wasteland. Thankfully, some of the population managed to make it into the safety of the Vaults. but this isn't the story of the Vault project, this is the story of a certain member of Vault 23 and his quest to save the closest place he can call home. Vault 23 was built in a mountain on the outskirts of Peach Creek, near the junkyard factory. It was this vault where the kids of the Cul-de-Sac took shelter in when the bombs fell. It was one of the few vaults to hold out during the initial explosion of the nukes. And it is this vault where our story begins... Characters Main Characters *'Eddy': The protagonist of the story. Eddy was one of the lucky few to have a spot reserved for him in Vault 23 before the bombs fell. he and the rest of the kids have spent more than half a year inside the vault. Eddy is fed up with the vault lifestyle and wishes that things could be different. But one day, Eddy was chosen by the Overseer to venture off into the Peach creek wasteland to find a replacement water chip for the vault. Eddy's previous job in the vault (you know, before he was sent out on his quest) was the "Pip-Boy Mechanic" despite the fact he claims he doesn't know anything about mechanical repair. Working in the maintenance department is one of the lowest jobs you can get in the vault (the other being "Sanitation Specialist") which accounts for one of the many reasons why Eddy has a negative view on life. He also suffers from Vault Depressive Syndrome. *'Edd': Edd is still a good friend of Eddy. He accompanies Eddy during his quest near the second half of the story. His job in the vault is "librarian's assistant". *'Ed': Ed is still friend with Edd and Eddy even after a nuclear holocaust. Ed accompanies Eddy on his journey during the second half of the story. His job down in the vault is "Sanitation Specialist", which basically means he's the guy who unclogs all the stopped up toilets, he doesn't seem to mind his job despite how crummy it is. Major Characters *'Elron H. Tompson': An original character created by the author. Elron is the overseer of Vault 23, which means he is in charge of managing all that goes on in the Vault. Elron is a 19-20 year old boy (or should I say young adult) from Lemon Brook. He was appointed overseer of the vault because his father supposedly has ties with the government. Elron always tries to portray a cheery attitude to the other vault citizens in hopes to increase their enthusiasm in their work, however most of the citizens find him extremely annoying. Elron was the one who chose Eddy to recover a replacement water chip for the vault. His first name is a pun of science fiction novelist L. Ron Hubbard, which is a subtle hint of his true nature... Minor Characters *'Kevin': Kevin is somewhat of a minor antagonist. He is mostly seen teasing Eddy while inside the vault. Kevin was one of the lucky few to have a spot reserved for him in the Vault. *'Jonny': Jonny is also a citizen of Vault 23. He, along with Plank, act as security guards outside the Overseer's office on the 3rd level of the vault. He still retains his energetic personality. He also likes to gossip with the other kids in his spare time. *'Rolf': Another citizen of Vault 23. Rolf was briefly mentioned but has yet to make an appearance in the story. *'Various Unnamed Kids from Lemon Brook': Vault 23 is also populated with many other kids from Lemon Brook. These kids are a lot older and stronger than the Peach Creek Kids. Due to their greater strength, they are usually tasked with working on the more difficult maintenance jobs in the vault. *'Keith': Keith first appeared in Chapter 3 where he helped defeat the scorpion attacking Eddy. He then invites Eddy into his settlement for brief protection. He is described with a southern accent and the appearance of a hobo. *'Dr. Morbid': Dr. Morbid first appeared in Chapter 4 where he patched up Eddy's injured hand. *'Killian Darkwater': Killian is the Mayor, Sheriff, Chief Justice and occasionally the Executioner of the Junktown Settlement. He was almost assassinated by a hitman working for Gizmo until Eddy saved his life. *'Gizmo': Was first mentioned in Chapter 4 but didn't make an appearance until Chapter 5. He is a morbidly obese mobster who owns a casino in the southern end of Junktown. He hired an assassin to take out Killian because he saw him as a "goody-goody-two shoe". Eddy managed to get his confession which eventually lead to his demise. *'Robert "Rosie" Conagher': An OC created by the author. Rosie is a a traveling junk merchant whom Eddy meets in Chapter 5. He briefly appeared in Chapter 4 but wasn't directly mentioned. He speaks with a southern accent and is always seen wearing a welder's mask over his face to hide a hideous mutation that gave him his nickname. Locations Major *'Vault 23': A large underground vault built by the Vault-Tec Corporation which was to act as a shelter to the children of Peach Creek and the surrounding area. The vault cost about $620,000,000,000 to build (yeah, I know that's a freakin' huge number). The Cul-de-Sac kids reside here as well as the kids from Lemon Brook for a reason yet to be revealed. The Overseer of the vault is Elron H. Thompson. Vault 23 was originally supposed to come with an extra water chip in case the first one ever malfunctioned but in a mix-up the chip was sent to another location. It was from this vault where Eddy emerged to start his quest for the water chip. The vault is located around the outskirts of Peach Creek, in the mountains to the north west of the junkyard. *'Vault 69': This is the vault Elron told Eddy to search first for the water chip. According to past records, the occupants of Vault 69 consist of 999 women and only one man. *'Junktown': Junktown is a settlement located in the junkyard built by survivors of the war. Killian Darkwater's father founded the town and was the mayor until his death. The town is now lead by Killian himself. Eddy took shelter in this town after a radscorpion attack. The town consists mostly of shacks built from sheet metal. It includes a medical clinic, a general store, and a casino run by a local mobster. Minor *'The Junkyard Factory': The factory first appeared in Chapter 3. It somehow survived the nuclear blasts from when the bombs fell. Eddy first ventures into the factory after he left the vault. The factory's previous machinery has been cleared out and remains mostly empty except for the occasion pile of junk (it is a junkyard factory after all). An over-sized rat dwells within the darkness of the factory. Possibly due to the radiation emmited by the nuclear bombs that destroyed Peach Creek. Chapters The WaterChip Arc *Chapter 1: An Imperfect Routine The daily life of Eddy down in Vault 23. *Chapter 2: A State of Emergency Eddy is called forth to seek out the water chip. *Chapter 3: Welcome to the Wasteland Eddy gets a rude welcoming in the wasteland. *Chapter 4: The Proposition Eddy discovers a settlement of survivors in the junkyard. *Chapter 5: Espionage Eddy carries out the deadly proposition offered to him by Killian Darkwater. *Chapter 6: Reminiscence and Contention Eddy discovers the ruins of the Cul-de-Sac and runs into trouble. Wasteland Oddjobs Arc (Working Title) *TBA The Mutant Terror Arc *TBA Gallery File:Exile3_copy.jpg|The (non-canon) image that inspired the author to write this story. File:DesolationEd_Map-copy.jpg|A prototype (incomplete) map of the Peach Creek wasteland. Trivia *In Chapter 1, Ed is reading a "Grognak the Barbarian" comic book. Not only it this a parody of Conan the Barbarian, but it is also an actual item featured in Fallout 3. *The Overseer has Eddy's full name listed as "Eddy Skipper McGee" though Eddy admits in chapter 2 that "McGee" isn't really his last name and he only pretends it to be "because it rhymes”. This pokes fun on how some people believe that Eddy's last name is "McGee". *Lower numbered vaults are located on the West Coast of America while higher numbered vaults are located the East Coast. Since Vault 23 is considered a lower number, this suggests that Peach Creek is somewhere on the West Coast of America even though Vault 69, which is a "middle" number and would be located in the Midwest, is only a few miles away. This was purposely done to add mystery to the location of Peach Creek. *Vault 23 shares similarities with Vault 29, as both only allowed children in their vault, with the exception of the Overseer. *'Running Gag': Eddy believes that anything marked with the label "Standard Issue" is Communist. This is most prevalent in Chapter 1. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction